


Bear Traps

by heatherfeatherlong



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherfeatherlong/pseuds/heatherfeatherlong
Summary: Based on the argument between Beca and Chloe in PP2 and what Chloe's reaction would really be to her girlfriend getting caught in a trap.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Bear Traps

The Bellas, like any group that ever bonded together, represented somewhat of a big, dysfunctional family. They annoyed each other, they hated each other, they loved each other, they sang, laughed, and cried with each other. There was the little one, Emily; the queen older sister, Stacie; the brother who always slept, Flo; the crazy Aunts, Amy and Lily; the best Aunts, Jessica and Ashley; the cousin everyone wishes they could be, Cynthia Rose; and then of course, the parents, Beca and Chloe. Like most parents, Beca and Chloe sat on the same wave length, flowing through life together easy as breathing. In fact, most of the Bellas time with Beca and Chloe was spent either cooing or rolling their eyes at their adorable antics.

However, also like most parents, they did have the occasional…shall we say disagreement. This was more than Beca trying to get mad at Chloe stealing the tea she had just made, because that always ended with Chloe pulling a silly face that made Beca’s scowl turn into hilarious laughter. And this was also more than Chloe getting annoyed at Beca when she sat on the couch next to her with her headphones on, blocking out all chatter around her. When Chloe would try and fail to get a response from her for the third time, she would hit Beca’s arm, but all Beca had to do was play Chloe whichever current mix she was making ‘for the best girl in her life’ to make Chloe’s pout melt into a love struck smile.

Well, for the Bellas viewing this particular ‘disagreement’ in the clearing of the woods on their retreat, they would all say that description was the understatement of the year.

“I’ve got more important things to do!” Beca erupted, flinging her hands out.

Chloe’s voice was low, but it had a tremor that signalled it was on the verge of cracking any second. “What could be more important than this?”

Personally, Stacie thought their yelling match was healthy. Honestly, Beca and Chloe spent so much of their time loved up that the low rate they argued was mildly concerning. She and Aubrey disagreed over almost every second thing they discussed. But then again that just made the make-up sex excusable. Stacie moved closer to Aubrey after both voices were raised a level higher, with slight concern now forming on her features.

Aubrey acknowledged her presence by slipping her hand into her own, intertwining their fingers. Her eyes remained intently stared on Beca and Chloe, as they stood apart at a hostile few meters, the space between them uncharacteristic for their usual constant need of physical touch.

On the other side of Aubrey, Stacie saw out of the corner of her eye Emily wince at the harsh words that were being dished out and decided that maybe she should tune in properly to this ‘disagreement.’

“I’m busy Chlo! I’m so busy I feel like I’m drowning in my work. I don’t have time to spend an entire weekend at this place, god forbid I have something going on outside this group!”

Through her anger, Stacie sensed Chloe’s concern at Beca’s revelation. “I thought you said you were handling it. Is the internship not going well?”

Beca threw her hands up, frustrated at Chloe and frustrated at her softness even at this time. “Handling it? No I’m not handling it, Chloe. All the internship is showing me is that I’m not good enough. And I can’t even put together a lousy set for worlds, which you never stop reminding me about, thank-you.”

Chloe was clearly conflicted in her emotions. She crossed her arms angrily at Beca’s last statement but her eyes still held the softness and concern for her girlfriend. “Ok, so why would you keep something like that from us? From me?”

Beca’s voice was shrill, higher and meaner than all the girls knew she meant it to be. “Cos you’re obsessed! You all are! We’re graduating, and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me.”

Now Chloe turned defensive. “What is so wrong with being focussed on the Bellas? This has been my family for so long now.”

Beca may have been angry, but even she regretted her next words as soon as they left her mouth. “Yeah cos you’re too scared to leave! And like you need another family, you’ve already got a perfect one waiting for you when you go home.” She regretted these words because she knew how incredible Chloe had been to her when it came to her issues of her broken family. She knew how understanding and consoling Chloe had been every time she felt she wasn’t worthy of Chloe, who she believed deserved someone else like her, who had a supportive and normal upbringing. She knew it was wrong to use it against her, but her anger got the better of her conscience.

Any concern that Chloe had mere seconds ago had evaporated at that last comment. “Ok, so you’ve been lying to us for the entire year and now you’re just going to flake out?” She said angrily, “Now you’re going to flake out when…when the worlds is like right after graduation?”

Now while Chloe was concerned about the worlds, she would have rather confronted Beca about her wanting to flake out when her insecurities got the better of her, which Chloe knew was happening now, if only Beca could look past her own anger to see it herself. But you know what? At that moment Chloe didn’t seem to care, Beca stupid Mitchell could figure it out herself.

“Oh my god, enough about the worlds! I can’t, I am out of here.”

Well, Chloe didn’t like that either. She growled out after Beca’s retreating form. “Oh ok, you’re just going to leave now?!”

She crossed her arms at Beca’s response – “We all have to eventually Chloe!” And she tried not to think about how that could also mean Beca’s insecurities making her _really_ leave one day.

In fact, this sudden thought overwhelmed her so much that she barely took in Emily’s warning cry of “Beca, the sign!” Before Beca was snatched up by the enormous bear trap.

The Bellas, who had been watching the events unfold with rapt attention, didn’t need any orders to immediately freak out and try to make sense of the situation that had just occurred. They all rushed over to under the hanging trap. Chloe sauntered behind them, the shock and fright the trap had given her brought out her worry for her girlfriend however she knew her anger still had a few minutes to evaporate completely.

“Well, well, well. Look who needs our help?” She called out, arms still crossed. “You can’t take your frustrations out on us!”

Beca let out a very un-Beca like sound in reply to this, and when she spoke her voice quivered. “Really?! That’s what you’re going to say to me right now? Help me! I’m dying, I’m dying.”

The trap then broke slightly, making Beca fall a few feet in the air. Her scream died in her throat and when Chloe was about to open her mouth in reply, Stacie intervened, getting in Chloe’s face.

“Chloe, stop.” She said rather forcefully, and continued before Chloe protested and voiced her confusion at her interruption. She had best friend duties to carry out. “She’s scared of heights. Terrified, actually. This is really bad.”

The news took a while for Chloe to digest, and in the space of a few seconds she tried to wrack through her brain, wondering why she didn’t know this vital piece of information about her girlfriend. After a while she realised they had never actually been in a situation which would have brought up that topic, and of course Beca the badass wouldn’t bring it up herself.

All of a sudden, Chloe’s feelings did a 180 on her so fast that she was completely overwhelmed. “W-what?” Was all she could muster out, as her once angry eyes turned to soft, concern flooding into them as she looked up at the panicked Beca.

“I know you’re angry Chloe but you have to let that go. She doesn’t handle this well, trust me. I only know this because the last time she was up high I pretty much dragged her there, and she almost had a panic attack. We need to get her down.” Stacie said, biting the inside of her cheek worriedly in a way that reminded Chloe insanely of Aubrey.

Feelings of guilt and distress filled Chloe and tears threatened to overflow from her eyes so fast she didn’t know what to do. “Oh my god,” She said to Stacie, and nodded quickly, speaking up and louder now. “Beca, hey, hey it’s ok. Baby I’m so sorry. We’re going to get you down ok, I promise.”

Beca tried to respond, and somewhere in the back of her mind she realised that Stacie must have told Chloe about her worst fear, but that was overshadowed by the fucking terrifying situation she was in now.

“Beca?” Chloe tried again, her voice soft but quivering through the unstable tears in her eyes. “Can you talk to me? I need to know you’re ok. I’m so sorry Beca.” Somewhere behind her Chloe registered Amy and Stacie discussing quickly with Aubrey about what to do, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Beca’s tiny body in the big net. When the trap once again faltered and Beca plunged closer to the ground, Chloe couldn’t take any more. She snapped her head down to look at the Bella’s around her and clapped her hands. “Girls we can do this, get into formation. Work together as a team!” She said, as the Bella’s moved around her and placed themselves around under where Beca was hanging. Chloe called out to Beca again. “Don’t worry Beca, we’ve got you.”

No sooner had those words came out of Chloe’s mouth when the trap gave way completely, and Beca came plunging down to the ground, hard. After a few seconds of sheer shock and surprise at what had just happened, the girls all then moved at once, and Chloe immediately was on the ground next to Beca, running her hands over her face and arms like it was the last time she would get to hold her.

“Beca, Beca, oh my god.” Chloe whimpered out as Beca still had her eyes closed. She gently picked up Beca’s head and moved it so it was placed on her lap, being careful not to jostle Beca too much in case she had really hurt something on the fall. “Baby please open your eyes for me. Can you show me those beautiful eyes?”

The noises around her registered in Beca’s brain, but making sense of them was not something she could do right now. All she could do was hear the loud, overwhelming sounds of her ragged breathing, that felt like it would swallow her lungs up.

She eventually managed to open her eyes, pulled out of her mind only by the sound of Chloe’s voice.

“Watch out, there’s a trap there.”

Chloe’s relieved laugh floated throughout the grounds, and that was better than any medicine Beca would ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
